


Final step

by hasu



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasu/pseuds/hasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart fill for the prompt "Haru being intensely in love with an oblivious!Rin and trying to flirt with/court him post series finale." (accompanied by a short drabble for setting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nathengyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathengyn/gifts).



At the shut of the door, Haru notes with satisfaction that the last of the others had finally left. The Christmas party had been lively and it was good to see everyone again, but Haru just spent the entire time jittery and waiting for it to be over.

Having tried time and time again to drop hints about his feelings for Rin, Haru's patience has by now run incredibly thin. He'd never uttered any direct confessions, only suggestive lines here and there, but he'd been certain (or intently hoping) that Rin would pick up on it and take charge. Sure, he may not be a mind-reader like Makoto, but Haru had never been so obvious either...at least not for something that wasn't water-related. Or so he thought, yet his friends often teased him about his "sparkly-eyed Rin-looks." Rin himself, on the other hand, would just laugh and pat Haru on the back for making such "modern jokes." Never mind about how much Haru enjoyed those pats. 

In any case, he's not about to let another year trundle by with Rin remaining happily oblivious, leaving Haru to simmer in his own repressed urges. Besides, it's Christmas. If there's one thing that could surely win Rin over, it'd be this sort of romantic setting.

With that last thought egging him on, Haru takes a deep breath and turns toward Rin.

"Rin."

"Hmm?" Rin hums at his coffee mug, still facing the table.

"Rin, I..." Haru hesitates, a small voice in his head worrying  _what if Rin doesn't take me seriously again, just like every other time?_ But he stamps it down, instead determined to make sure there's no room for Rin to misunderstand. A few seconds pass, and Rin puts down his mug and looks at Haru.

"What's up?" Those crimson eyes look concerned and a bit confused, but their gaze doesn't waver from Haru's. It's now or never, so Haru leans forward and gently places his hand on Rin's. His other hand reaches for Rin's knee to gain the proper leverage to scoot a little closer. Rin's eyes flicker to their overlapped hands, then to the hand on his leg, then finally back up to Haru's face.

"H-Haru, what..." Even as Haru draws nearer to Rin, Rin does not move away. In fact, his face seems to be turning increasingly red, which only encourages Haru more. He pauses a breath away from his mouth, whispering softly.

"I'm not letting you brush me off this time, Rin." A small huff and a smile, and Haru's lips are on Rin's.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, nathengyn! I...I hope you like it; I wasn't sure how to draw something that would fit, to be honest /o\ so I tried to write a little bit to fill in the context.
> 
> If only I could write, then this would have been actual slow-burn but...I...don't write...so I just sort of skipped to the end OTL
> 
> haha what are conclusions... feel free to fill yourselves in on the aftermath (hint: they get together...!!)


End file.
